Memories of a Friend
by Gohanzgirl
Summary: Dives in a brooding mode, and doing so he brings up memories from a time long past.


Memories of a Friend  
By: Gohanzgirl  
3-1-02  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The mighty Ducks, I am just barrowing there characters  
for my fic.   
  
A/N: Hey another one! whew! I thought I'd never finish this one! but at least   
its another  
finished piece huh? well this is one of my more moodier pieces but be happy its   
got dive   
in it! I have about three other Nosedive fic's in the works right now but It   
wont be another  
while till I get those out. but till then Enjoy!!!  
  
  
The evening sun cast shadow over the roof, a slight breeze ruffling sun blonde   
hair of  
the teen that sat on the side of the building. The young man lifted his face   
shutting his  
eyes to the feeling of the wind.   
  
Though he sat here in body his mind was falling far away into the comforts of   
memories  
long pushed aside. The air around him seemed to swirl a protective barrier   
to keep him safe from the world that he lived. To hide him of all evil, keep his   
soul pure  
and innocent, trying to keep the laughter in his form.   
  
His mind was a swirl of hope, love, laughter and energy. The sound of voices   
filled his   
head and his minds eye could see the past as he relived long gone memories but   
never forgotten friends.  
  
The face of one, seemed to keep coming back through the time. A young duck with  
wild auburn hair much the same length as Nosedive.   
  
Nosedives memory smiled at the man whose energy matched his own. A carefree   
young  
duck who's only purpose was to smile and make others smile. Nosedive   
consciousness fell  
into peace at the sight of him his memories flashing in his minds eye so that   
now he was   
reliving the thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Dive!" an over exuberant Crash yelled at his companion "Dive come on! were   
going to be late!  
leave your damn hair alone for a little its not like its gonna stay untangled   
for long!"  
  
"I'm commin sheesh you'd think a guy'd get a little time to brush his hair   
around here!" dive threw  
the brush into one of the sinks of the boys bathroom and rushed out to meet his   
friend who  
was smiling like a fool.  
  
Nosedive had to smile back at the other boy, his long auburn hair was actually   
neat for once, his gray   
eyes sparkled with laughter and defiance. He was wearing a blue T-shirt with a   
jean jacket  
over it the arms were ripped out of the sleeves. the jeans he was wearing were   
ripped in the knees.  
  
Nosedives outfit was much the same only his T-shirt was black and his jean   
jacket had logos on  
it and only the elbows were ripped and only one knee was ripped on the jeans.   
  
"C'mon were gonna be to late to set it up we gotta go!" Crash was bouncing from   
foot to foot  
it was actually very funny because he wasn't a young duck he was almost 16.   
  
The boys ran out of the four bedroom room, nearly running to Dives older   
brother.   
  
"Whoa!! guys where you going?"   
  
"Nowhere!" both said simultaneously. Wildwing raised his eye brows at the two.   
And then gave  
them a calculating look.   
  
"Out with it, what are you doing or what have you already done. Stars forbid I   
let you both go  
with those smiles."  
  
"C'mon bro were not doing anything illegal." In the back of Dives mind 'I think'   
  
  
"Yeah nottin illegal." Crash timed in.   
  
"Just don't let miss Criller find out please guys for once don't get yourself in   
trouble." he gave them  
a pleading look. Wildwing was hoping to be able to stay in the orphanage for a   
little after he turned  
18 just enough he could get a good job and get Nosedive out of here and into an   
apartment.  
  
"Sure bro see ya later." Dive grabbed a still grinning Crash and took off  
  
"Yeah bye!" crash yelled.  
  
Wildwing sighed he could feel a headache coming on, he started for his room   
again. Why did he  
even try, though with out willing a small smile graced his features as he   
pondered what those  
two could actually be up to.   
  
Wing shook his head and decided to hide out in case they did do something   
illegal, he was going  
to take a nap just incase he had to spend time with a screaming adult, at least   
he would be rested.  
  
  
  
  
  
The two boys ran down the hallway barley avoiding other kids as they made there   
way through. A couple  
"Hey's", "Whatch out's!" "slowdown's" were yelled but they just ignored them and   
kept going heading  
towards the typing room. The orphanage didn't have enough money to spend on   
computer's yet and since  
it was an orphanage/school there really wasn't much money for much.   
  
All Dive and Crash new was that their was they had a new plan to shock everyone.   
They slowed as they  
came to the room where the typewriters were. Crash was made to be the scout as   
Nosedive pulled out  
some wires to pick the lock.   
  
When no one was in the hall Dive picked the lock easily forcing himself to be   
calm and not laugh the two   
barreled through the door shutting it and flipping on the lights. Crash   
whispered to Dive and they both   
pulled out bags of snap poppers from their pockets.  
  
Dive couldn't believe they hadn't thought of this before. They went at setting   
the poppers underneath the  
typewriters typing buttons so that if someone typed on it it would snap loudly.   
They had to hurry because  
the next class was in almost a half an hour and the teacher would be their   
soon.  
  
They finished and snickered their way to the door, sneaking out locking it and   
going to hide in a spare   
closet for a little bit and wait for the class to start.   
  
"This is gonna be great!" Crash whispered into dives ear as they settled in   
squished together in the small   
closet.   
  
"I know man I cant wait!" The boys sat and waited until five before then crept   
out of the closet and hid behind  
a corner, seeing the last of the kids go into the room.   
  
"with any luck the teacher will leave the door open." Crash whispered into Dives   
ear again. And with their  
luck he did. No sooner had the teacher walked in was the sound of very loud   
snaps and pops coming   
from the room.   
  
Nosedives face lit up with laughter and he had to turn around holding his beak   
laughing Crash was nearly on  
the floor. His face was red from laughter.   
  
The teacher stormed out, His face not red from laughter but from anger. He heard   
a giggle and turned towards  
the noise he stormed to the corner and the two boys froze.   
  
"YOU!!!!"   
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both teens screamed and took off. No sooner were they on   
their feet, their was a loud   
rumbling the teacher even stopped looking around them, the ground below them   
started to shake.   
  
Nosedive fell to the floor, Crash went with him, the teacher held on to the   
wall. Then it all stopped, it didn't slow   
it just stopped like it had never happened. Dives heart was beating so fast like   
it would jump from his chest, he   
pushed his head up a little looking around. Crash followed suit.  
  
"Wha--" Crash didn't get a chance to finish the sentence when the world around   
them went crazy.   
  
The glass from the windows ahead of them blew to pieces sending glass shards   
every where Dive covered   
his face, his ears popped from the roaring. Heat filled his lungs, he gasped and   
tried to hold his breath. It felt  
like they were in a tornado.  
  
The boys clung to each other as every thing crashed around them, there ears   
rang, teeth clattered, eyes   
stung from being clenched tight but all they cared about was holding on to each   
other as they were thrown   
from one side of the room to another.  
  
Then the wild hurricane that had enveloped them slowed and stopped. Dive and   
Crash remained still and   
dazed their ears ringing and their breaths coming in gasps. The heat in the air   
remained to make sure   
they didn't forget that all this had happened.   
  
When the massive ringing in Nosedives ears started to go away he wished it   
hadn't. The area around him  
was filled with moans, cries, and screams for help and a loud alarm was ringing   
in the back ground.   
Dive looked up, the hall way was filled with broken glass pieces of ceiling   
tiles and other debris that didn't  
come from the school. Namely the vehicle that was crashed through the end of the   
hall way.   
  
There was smoke and from what he could see around him there was a few fires   
where they sat. They were  
lucky if they'd run any farther down the hall when this happened the car would   
have struck them.   
  
Nosedive turned to look at his friend savoring his arm with the glass shards in   
it. He nudged Crash and the  
other teen opened his clenched eyes. Fear was written clearly on his face as was   
on Dives. They stood up   
carefully avoiding the glass. When they turned they found the teacher.  
  
Dive turned green in the face, their was blood pooling around the teacher, he   
had been right next to a   
window and the shards had gone straight into him. Dive threw up on the side of   
the hall way or what   
was left of it.   
  
Crash bowed his head, saying a prayer to the stars. He then went over to   
Nosedives side pulling the hair  
away from his face in a brotherly manner. He tried to soothe the other boy by   
rubbing his back and focusing  
on him instead of the chaos around them.   
  
Dive stood up wiping his beak on his sleeve, he still felt sick. "We-we gotta   
find Wing." Crash nodded and  
followed Nosedive as he made his way around the body of the teacher, Nosedive   
made a obvious motion to  
not look at the body again, keeping his head and eyes forward.   
  
Both boys were quiet as they walked down the empty hallway, they hadn't gone far   
when they turned the   
corner they had earlier been hiding behind. Around the corner the wall on the   
right side where the closet  
used to be was completely blown in, it looked like it had collapsed.   
  
For the first time they could see outside the orphanage. The sky was black with   
smoke, gun shots and   
louder explosions could be heard. There were people out side running screaming   
and carrying things.   
  
Nosedive climbed out first, he put his hand down and helped pull Crash out. The   
two ducks stood looking  
at the surrounding neighborhood. A neighborhood that they new but could not   
distinguish from the rubble.  
  
Dive and Crash stood in shock as a large blackish red ship flew in the distance   
firing and before long more  
could be seen wreaking havoc on puckworld.  
  
One word flew through Dives mind as he watched 'Invasion.'  
  
  
  
  
Dive and Crash were almost to the dorm rooms where the boys slept when the gun   
shots near them started  
Nosedive used his given name and made a nosedive for rubble Crash not far   
behind. They huddled together and   
watched as one of the ships landed near them.   
  
The doors on the ship opened and Devilish Lizard looking things stepped out. "By   
the stars." Whispered Dive.  
The Lizards started pointing and shooting the people who were fleeing from them.   
Grabbing some and clapping  
clamps on their wrists and pushing them into cages that they had brought out   
from the ship.   
  
Crash was gripping to Dives arm as one of the Lizards came up closer to where   
they hid. They ducked and  
held their breath fear and adrenalin rushed into their systems igniting the   
fight or flight response. They sat   
still, waiting for the screeching voice of the ugly lizard and a gun in their   
back.   
  
None came. They stayed like that for nearly an hour waiting, waiting. Finally   
when they heard the engines start  
up on the ship and the hot air from the engines, then the departure of the   
ship, did they venture from their hiding  
place under the rubble.   
  
"Oh stars, oh stars, oh stars." Nosedive repeated several times, trying to catch   
his breath. Crash fell to the  
ground on his knees then to his hands. Tears welling up in his eyes as he   
surveyed the damage the  
lizard things left.  
  
There were dead everywhere, just left to rot. Dive made a point not to look at   
them as he wiped his own tears   
from his eyes and brought his face up into the air to take a breath only to   
smell the rancid smell of death and  
blood.   
  
He threw up again but this time Crash joined him.  
  
After they had both lost what lunch or whatever they had eaten, they helped pull   
each other up and started  
cautiously for the rooms.   
  
"this cant be happening?" Dive whispered to himself.   
  
Crash heard but couldn't answer him, he silently wished this was only a   
nightmare, but the smells and the  
sites he could never have imagined anything of this magnitude this destruction.   
All around them the houses  
were destroyed, they had been lucky the part of the building they were in was   
partially standing and from  
what he could see the dorms hadn't seen the same fate.   
  
Dive also noticed and sent another prayer of many to the stars above that Wing   
was alright. "please."   
  
They came to the building it was completely collapsed, Nosedive let out a sob   
and started running for the  
building. The burst of speed came unexpectedly and Crash had to work hard to get   
to his best friend.  
  
Dive was clawing at the rubble trying to break into it, get into the wood,   
stone, and remains of where his  
brother was. He cut his hands but didn't care he kept at it.   
  
Crash pulled him away kicking and screaming to get back.   
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT DIVE!" Dive continued to scream, and sob till he fell into the   
arms of his friend. Crash's   
words kept coming slower and softly now. "Stop it, shhhh He's all right don't   
worry about him." He soothed his  
friend. "He's ok, it'll be ok." Nosedive cried into his jacket.   
  
When he finally could breath He pushed away from Crash sitting on the grass he   
looked toward the rubble.  
"He's ok." He dimly reassured himself. "No stupid building could kill him." He   
whispered staring at it but not  
really seeing.   
  
Crash let him be with himself for a few moments then heard the sound of a ship   
he looked up and sure enough  
there was one coming towards them. He stood up and grabbed Nosedive.  
  
"We gotta go now!" Dive let himself be pulled to his feet and be led away from   
the Orphanage. Crash desperately  
looked for a place to hide that they would not be seen. 'there' his mind   
screamed when he turned towards  
the woods.   
  
His pace went faster and he dragged a shocked Nosedive with him. When they made   
it to the trees they didn't  
stop. Nosedive pulled from Crash's grasp when he finally came to a little and   
started running on his own.   
He had a quiet, furlong look on his face.   
  
They kept going till they both could run no longer, It was getting dark around   
them the sun was setting, the   
boys settled in near a tree and curled up together for an exhausted sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
The air was a dewy and cold, dew settled on the ground and over the boys that   
slept. The sun, though thought  
by many puckworlders would not rise ever again. Raised and showed her mighty   
glory and raised courage and  
hope in some hearts. Spreading her warmth she shielded the two boys from the   
cold of the night chasing off  
the chill and watching them.  
  
Nosedive was the first to awaken, his eyes felt grimy and itchy from crying the   
day before. Had it only been a  
day. It felt like forever, it had only been yesterday that they set the poppers   
in the typewriters. It couldn't have  
been, every thing was happening so fast.   
  
He groaned as he pushed himself up, his arm stung from the glass. He hadn't had   
any time to actually see and   
asses the damage of his arm yet. He pulled his tattered jacket off and looked at   
the glass that had hit his arm  
their were many cuts and a few shards that had went straight through the jean   
jacket. Most were at his elbow  
where the jacket was ripped. He pulled the shards out that he could some were to   
small to get his fingers on.  
  
While he was working Crash woke up and sat staring at the trees above them. He   
pulled himself in to a   
sitting position and sat watching Dive work at his arms. Dive looked over at   
him, "Did you get glass in you?"  
  
Crash looked at his own arms he had cuts but not as bad as Nosedive. "No I-I   
think you were covering me when  
it happened. "Thanks."  
  
Dive looked at him, he had been covering him he remembered now. "Welcome."   
  
Dives stomach growled Crash laughed a little "The world may be ending and your   
still you." he said smiling.  
the smile faded and they were quiet, thinking how true that little statement had   
been.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Dive stood up stretching and looked around. He pushed his hair   
away from his eyes and  
stepped a little away. After both boys relieved themselves they went in search   
of food.   
  
They found a few berrybushes and some water but that was about it other than   
eating tree bark the boys were  
still hungry. They decided to stay close to the river, they were far enough away   
that they couldn't hear any  
gun shots or see any smoke in the sky. But they could here the louder explosions   
that went on through the   
night and day.  
  
Nosedive helped Crash set up a small lean-to and then both boys curled up in it   
lost in their own thoughts  
lost in their own dashed dreams, the two fell into fitful sleep's.  
  
For nearly two weeks their lives went on like this, get food, sleep and wait.   
Neither talked much about it or  
anything for that matter. Both were quiet and withdrawn not quite believing what   
was happening to their   
world. They were constantly on the look out for anything and rarely strayed from   
one another. They were  
alone with only each other for company, they kept each other calm and gave each   
the feeling of safeness of  
home. From what was left of their ruined home world.  
  
They had stayed in the woods until a sentry of soldiers caught them one night.   
Nosedive and Crash had both   
been captured. It was the last time that Nosedive had seen Crash.   
  
Nosedive sighed, looking up from the memory. The sun had moved a considerable   
amount since he had last   
payed attention. Leaning back on his hands he sat in the blissful silence. The   
young blonde sat till the sun   
began to set, fiddling with his own thoughts and emotions.   
  
Nosedive stood up stretching and yawning. He turned around and headed back to   
the stairway from the roof.  
His pace slowed as he came to the door and then he stopped, taking a deep breath   
and flicking at his golden hair.  
He whipped his face on his sleeve and set his shoulders from there tensed   
position to a carefree slouching look.   
Nosedive took a few seconds to put on his normal smile, he took another deep   
breath and banished the memories  
from his head till the next time and opened the door heading down to the pond. 


End file.
